Entre el amor y la amistad
by cielphantomville
Summary: Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando. Rabindranath Tagore. Filósofo y escritor indio.


Feliz día de san Valentín, este fic va dedicado a Hana-kitzu, quien es una fiel lectora de todo lo que publico en esta categoría. Si no puedo darte un chocolate por mi lejanía, te dejare versos y poemas… ¿no te gustan? Entonces de té dejare fanfics.

Atentamente: Ciel Phantomhive

 **Entre el amor y la amistad**

 **Resumen**.

Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando. Rabindranath Tagore. Filósofo y escritor indio.

 **Capitulo único**.

Tai miro con detenimiento el cielo azul desde la amplia ventana del salón de clases pensando con detenimiento en todo el gran revuelo que estaba comenzando a tomar su vida. Hacía mucho… en realidad, bastante de la última vez que se vio envuelto en una situación similar. No es que le desagradara, en realidad cuando era un niño jamás pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, lo que el poseía era un valor ciego.

Dio un profundo suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza contra el pupitre. Ahora siendo casi un adulto comenzaba a ver el alcance neto de sus acciones y decisiones, a ser consciente de que cada batalla no solo lo involucraba a él sino también a muchas, muchas personas. Terceras personas que no tenían nada que ver en realidad con el mundo digital y sin duda eran afectados, algunos de forma permanente al ser heridos de gravedad o, perder algún patrimonio importante como su casa y auto.

Tai en este momento estaba confundido, quizás ellos hacían más daño que bien al enfrentar a esos digimons en lugares públicos.

Sabia o comprendía que era imposible evitar los daños colaterales pero… ¡Dioses de Digimundo! Que mal sabor de boca le dejaba saberse responsable de tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Con aprensión el mayor de los Yagami apretó los labios, sintiendo en su pecho las ganas de llorar, porque lo que sin duda le molestaba aún más eran aquellos comentarios de los que juzgaban a los digimon sin siquiera conocerlos. No todos eran iguales e ídem a los humanos había que clasificarlos y ni aun entonces tenían derecho a hablar de aquella forma porque no tenían ni la jodida idea de lo que acontecían. Estaban años luz de saber remotamente lo que ocurria o como enfrentarlo.

―Señor Yagami ―siseo con molestia mal contenida el profesor en turno. ―Espero que su falta de interés en el tema que estoy dando se deba, a que por milagro usted ha estudiado la clase por adelantado.

Tai sonrió forzadamente y sin poder evitarlo, negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

― En estos días no sé lo que tiene en la cabeza, es que acaso no le importa su futuro…

Taichi escucho esa frase dicha de forma melodramática. Él también se hacia la misma pregunta a diario… no si le importaba sino… ¿Qué será de mi futuro?

Estaba perdiendo el interés en el mundo que lo rodeaba y simplemente se dedicaba a patear la pelota de futbol como si desquitara todo su desazón y desconcierto. No era adicto al deporte como muchos creían, más bien es que encontró en el acondicionamiento físico una forma de desahogar todas las cosas que tenía dentro y de las cuales no pensaba hablar con nadie.

Las clases por fin terminaron y Taichi estaba como de costumbre listo para desquitar todas aquellas mal avenencias pateando la pelota con toda su fuerza hasta caer rendido, sin embargo, su intensión se vio truncada cuando una mano blanca lo detuvo a medio camino.

―Tenemos que hablar― ordeno sin más Ishida mientras tiraba del brazo del moreno para alejarlo del ajetreo del alumnado.

Tai dejo que Matt lo arrastrara a donde sea que pensaba llevarlo. Pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando noto que las intenciones del rubio eran encerrarse en un viejo almacén.

―¿quiero sabes que te pasas? ― los ojos azules de Matt lo observaban con melancolía y una enorme preocupación.

Tai dio un paso atrás como si aquella mirada triste fuera un arma apuntando directamente a su corazón.

―Tai, de verdad quiero saber… quiero comprenderte, porque cuando te miro ya no puedo ver aquella llameante determinación de hace…

―… de hace años ― completo Tai por Matt. ― Quizás porque ya no soy el mismo. La gente cambia y los niños maduran y yo….

―Eso lo sé perfectamente… ―murmuro Matt ―lo sé porque cuando éramos niños y tras enfrentar tantas pruebas tu… tú fuiste quien creció mas rápido. Quien acepto primero nuestra situación y tomo rienda de ella. Y más tarde, cuando Tk y Kari se vieron forzados a tomar parte de un nuevo desafío en el Digimundo de entre los anteriores elegidos, eras tú quien siempre estuvo más al pendiente de ellos, quien los guiaba y hasta quien tuvo la mala suerte de ver a su digimon convert…

―No lo digas… ―grito Tai tapándose los oídos de forma desesperada ―no sabes la cantidad de pesadillas que he tenido al recordar ese episodio. Aun temo que alguien, al saber del gran poder de Agumon quieran… No. NO. Yo jamás permitiré que vuelvan a hacerle daño. Yo voy a protegerlo.

―Tai… yo… ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de eso?

― ¿Y que querías que te dijera Ishida? Matt ven a consolarme porque he tenido un horrible sueño y no puedo volver a dormir. Siento las lágrimas correr por mi rostro y no puedo dejar de temblar. Estoy asustado y necesito que me abraces. ― Una sonrisa amarga se formó en los labios del portador del valor― ciertamente se escucha ridículo.

―No tanto como crees. ―rio Matt desapareciendo la escasa distancia que los separaba para poder colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Tai. ―Si me lo hubieras dicho quizás no hubiera ido a abrazarte pero… ―y por fin pudo cerrar un abrazo sobre su amigo, ― pero, puede que te hubiera invitado a dormir conmigo más seguido.

Tai lo miro de frente y solo hasta entonces pudo dejar salir todo el dolor, miedo, angustia y temor que durante tanto tiempo lo habían carcomido, la duda de si cada acto había sido el correcto, el deseo de que todos vieran que los Digimons no eran buenos ni malos, simplemente eran ellos, ídem a los mismos humanos.

Con desesperación se aferró a Matt y mientras sus hombros se estremecían denunciando su llanto doliente, Yamato solo atino a apretarlo más contra sí.

¿Quién lo diría?

Ahí estaba él… el héroe de todos, el líder indiscutible, el ser valiente derrumbándose, dejando mostrar su faceta más frágil frente a él.

Con delicadeza Matt acaricio los suaves cabellos castaños pensando que Tai tenía razón. Las personas cambian y ellos sin darse cuenta hacia mucho que habían dejado de ser los niños atrapados en una isla desconocida para convertirse en lo que eran ahora. Adolecentes que buscaban las respuestas para su futuro, intentaban comprender su propios deseos e idiosincrasias. Quizás era simplemente que ahora, en esta etapa estaban tan perdidos como nunca lo estuvieron en realidad en el Digimundo.

Yamato ya no era el niño que se comparaba con el líder, ni tampoco, el que buscaba estar solo simplemente para evitar ser herido. No, ahora estaba ahí deseando ser parte de la vida de aquel muchacho que siempre admiro, queriendo sentir sus manos una vez más…

Una y otra vez sujetarse a él porque de alguna forma sentía que mientras caminaran a la par no importaría lo que se viniera, ellos saldrían victoriosos mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Cuando Tai se calmó lo suficiente para verlo de frente, Matt sonrió al tiempo en que tomaba el rostro de su amigo y limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas.

―No estás solo ―murmuro antes de retirar una de sus manos y llevarla hacia la bolsa de su chaqueta de donde extrajo una pequeña caja de regalo. ― Porque siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. ―termino de decir mientras retiraba el moño que la adornaba y sin más extraía una pequeña esfera de chocolate que no dudo en poner frente a la boca de su amigo y empujar delicadamente hasta hacerla entrar por completo.

―Feliz San Valentin ―dijo Matt admirando como los ojos de Tai recobraban cierto brillo debido al placer que le proporcionaba el sabor de la golosina derritiéndose en su paladar.

Tai lo miro y luego se asombró de lo que significaba aquel dulce que tanto bien le había hecho y sus mejillas tomaron un bonito tono carmín. Tai rápidamente metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y apretó el objeto que resguardaba con celo.

Matt le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo al leer sus reacciones, pero sin adivinar lo que Tai escondía en la mano.

―Recuerda que también hoy se celebra la amistada y la nuestra… pues a pesar de sus altibajos es una que valoro bastante.

Tai sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar aquella palabra… Amistad.

Con su mejor sonrisa asintió. ―Cierto, nuestra AMISTAD es peor que un viejo matrimonio. Peleamos por todo.

Matt rio claro y fuerte por la comparación.

―Tienes toda la razón, pero míralo por el lado bueno. El que seamos un viejo matrimonio significa que ya nos hemos adaptado al otro y por lo tanto hemos aceptado cada defecto del otro y eso convierte a nuestra relación en algo seguro, firme y duradero.

Tai asintió. Y sin pensarlo se abrazó a Yamato.

No solo su modo de ver las batallas había cambiado, sino también la forma de ver a su mejor amigo.

Hace tiempo Matt no era para él más que una amistad, un chico que Tai encontraba interesante, pero si hoy alguien le preguntara ¿cómo consideraba a Matt? Tai no sabría que responder…

Matt no solo era importante en su vida sino mucho más, y ahora estaba seguro que no importaba a donde y como terminara, siempre estaría cerca de Yamato Ishida, porque solo él podía hacerlo reaccionar, hacerlo sentir, hacerlo vivir…

―Gracias ―dijo Tai

Matt le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y sin más comenzó caminar de regreso al patio.

―Vamos, creo que ya te he robado mucho tiempo, ¿tienes practica con el equipo?

―si

Mientras Matt caminaba fuera de la bodega y la luz del día recortaba su silueta esbelta y por demás alta, Tai dio un suspiro y su mano se elevó en busca de sujetar la del rubio pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella la regreso a su costado.

Tai no debería nunca tocar a Matt de aquella forma tan deseada. Tai nunca diría sus verdaderos temores y por sobre todo Tai siempre aria caso a lo que Matt pedía aun cuando no estuviera nunca más seguro de si era o no lo correcto.

Porque Tai en este momento, aunque fuera bastante confuso, solo tenía claro que deseaba ver sonreír a Yamato Ishida.

―Te quiero Matt― murmuro una confesión que se guardaría ese día y el resto de los que le quedaran en su vida. Porque Tai por amor solo demostraría amistad.

Con dolor miro el anillo que tenía en la mano y que compro hace mucho pensando inocentemente en regalárselo a su mejor amigo solo porque alguien le había contado que cuando se quiere de verdad y estás dispuesto a compartir tu vida en las buenas y en las malas hasta la muerte, debes hacer un juramento, promesa representada por dos anillos idénticos.

Tai lo compro pensando en que deseaba a Matt cerca siempre, sin embargo, ahora con más años encima y mucho más versado en el asunto, estaba seguro que Matt era la persona ideal para hacerle ese juramento tan importante pero… también lo estaba de que Matt no pensaba igual.

Siempre seria amistad y nunca amor.

Fin.


End file.
